One shot - Batmans Schwäche
by hatschepsute
Summary: Der Titel ist selbsterklärend.


**One shot – Batmans Schwäche**

Der Titel ist selbsterklärend.

Alle genannten Figuren gehören DC Comics.

Als er an sich herabschaute, bemerkte er erst die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, welche durch seine behandschuhten Finger sickerte, als er sich diese an die schmerzende Stelle hielt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sein Körper gehorsam seinem Willen Folge geleistet und den Anstrengungen des Kampfes standgehalten. Nun, da dieser vorüber und gewonnen war, begannen sich verschiedene Partien seines Körpers zu melden. Die schlimmste davon war ein etwa handbreiter Schnitt auf Hüfthöhe, welcher durch seinen Anzug durch und tief in sein Fleisch reichte.

Einige Meter vor ihm nahm er, wenn auch bereits leicht verschwommen, die Umrisse von Superman und Wonder Woman wahr, welche sich über den Ausgang des Kampfes zu unterhalten schienen.

In diesem Moment spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Hey Bats, das war wieder mal n'prima Teamwork, meinst du nicht auch, huh?"

Wallys Stimme war unverkennbar. Sie rüttelte ihn aus seiner Benommenheit. Schnell liess er die Wunde samt davorgehaltener Hand unter seinem Cape verschwinden, richtete sich auf und drehte sich mit gleichgültiger Miene zu seinem Teammitglied um. Der Anblick, der sich ihm jetzt bot, hätte ihn, müde wie er war, beinahe zum Lachen gebracht. Wally stand, mit erhobener rechter Hand bereit für einen Abklatsch, und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, vor ihm.

Batman konnte sich im letzten Moment beherrschen und zog als für ihn typische Antwort nur die eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach komm schon Bats, ein Lächeln, ein einziges, nur einmal…tu's für mich…"

Batman liess Flash mit den Worten „Du solltest deine Energie besser anderweitig verschwenden", und einem leisen Grummeln stehen.

Er konnte nicht anders, als den wiffen, stets gut gelaunten jungen Flitzer zu mögen. Nur würde er dies natürlich niemals zugeben. Schliesslich musste er sich seinen Ruf bewahren….

Ausserdem neckte ihn die Tatsache, dass dieses Kerlchen auch nach einer solch heftigen und kräfteraubenden Auseinandersetzung mit Feinden immer noch top fit zu sein schien.

Dass er selbst mit seinem verwundbaren Körper zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt weit davon entfernt war, 100% zu geben, war eine Tatsache, welche ihn oft mürrisch werden liess.

Mit dieser abermaligen Erkenntnis und einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer begab er sich in Richtung Clark und Diana. Die zwei waren immer noch in ihr Gespräch vertieft, unterbrachen dieses jedoch abrupt, als Batman plötzlich lautlos neben ihnen auftauchte.

„Irgendwelche Verluste auf unserer Seite?", fragte er ruhig und wie immer ohne Umschweife, direkt zur Sache kommend.

Als Superman seine Antwort gab, gesellte sich auch Flash zu ihnen.

„Green Lantern hat einiges abbekommen, befindet sich aber bereits in Behandlung bei J'on und Hawkgirl hat sich den einen Flügel verstaucht. Ansonsten sind alle wohlauf, den Umständen entsprechend."

Während Superman den letzten Satz sagte, musterte er seinen Freund kritisch. Jedoch hütete er sich zu fragen, ob bei ihm denn auch alles in Ordnung sei. Stattdessen hatte er sich über die Jahre gezwungenermassen angewöhnt, Bruce in einem geeigneten Moment unauffällig zu durchleuchten.

Dem dunklen Ritter war meistens äusserlich nichts anzumerken, da er eine bewundernswerte Selbstbeherrschung besass. Der Röntgenblick hatte zum Glück nichts Negatives ergeben, doch Clark konnte anhand des blassen Gesichtes unter der Maske schliessen, dass der Kampf einiges von seinem Freund abverlangt hatte. Dank seiner langen Erfahrung und Zusammenarbeit mit dem unergründlichen Batman konnte dies Superman trotz dessen perfekter Haltung erkennen, welche offensichtlich das Gegenteil bezwecken sollte, nämlich niemanden von seiner Schwäche in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass die Aufräumarbeiten so schnell wie möglich von der Stadt veranlasst werden", meinte Batman.

Er musste sich nun doch schon sehr bemühen, gerade zu stehen und er wusste, dass er in den nächsten Minuten eine Sitzgelegenheit benötigen würde, wenn er nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft zusammenbrechen wollte.

Soeben als sich jedoch Batman kurz zurückziehen und sich auf dem nächstbesten Stein niederlassen wollte, kam der Lieutenant der Militärbesatzung daher. Da die Kommunikation zwischen Militär und Justice League mehrheitlich über Batman abgelaufen war, wendete sich besagter Lieutenant nun abschliessend an diesen. Bruce seufzte innerlich und stellte sich der heute hoffentlich letzten Hürde.

Nach dem klärenden und wie es Batman schien, nicht mehr enden wollenden Gespräch, bedankte sich der Lieutenant abermals für die Mithilfe der Liga. Daraufhin entgegnete Batman, immer noch im Beisein von Diana, Clark und Wally, ein Nicken, welches so viel wie „gern geschehen" bedeutete.

Nun waren Batmans Minuten jedoch um. Obschon ihm dies bewusst war, konnte er rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen. Aufgrund des Blutverlustes und des allgemeinen Erschöpfungszustandes begannen die drei vor ihm stehenden Personen langsam zu verschwimmen und er geriet ins Schwanken.

Diana schien seine mangelnde Stabilität als erstes zu bemerken.

„Bruce? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Wenn es um die Erwähnung von Batman's Schwächen ging, war sie die erste, die kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm und auch Bruce' übliche mürrische Antwort nicht scheute.

Ab dieser etwas mit Sorge untertönten Frage wurden auch Superman und Flash aufmerksam.

„Bruce?", sprach ihn Diana abermals an und berührte ihn leicht an seiner Schulter. Dies schien dieser aber bereits nicht mehr richtig mitzubekommen. Er hörte Diana besorgt seinen Namen sagen und war kurz darauf völlig machtlos dagegen, dass seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Als er inmitten der drei Superhelden vornüberkippte, fingen diese ihn auf und führten seinen reglosen Körper behutsam zu Boden.

„Was ist los mit ihm? Hast du etwas entdeckt, als du ihn durchleuchtet hast?", fragte Diana Superman mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme.

„Keine Schäden an Knochen, oder Splitter. Aber du kennst Bruce…"

„Batman?...Hey….komm schon….", Diana wandte sich zurück an den auf dem Rücken liegenden Batman und tätschelte ihm die Wange, in der Hoffnung, dass er wieder zu sich kommt.

„Hey Bats, mach keinen Scheiss…whoaa…"

Als Wally Batman's Torso berührte bemerkte er die rote Lache, welche sich auf dem Cape gebildet hatte. Er und Superman zogen daraufhin vorsichtig den mit Blut getränkten Stoff zurück, worauf sie den tiefen Schnitt im Anzug erblickten.

„Mein Gott Bruce…", murmelte Superman und begann vorsichtig, die Stelle zu untersuchen.

…


End file.
